Shantae's True Form
D o n ' t q u e s t i o n m e , p l e a s e ! G o o d C h r i s t i a n s d o n ' t a s k q u e s t i o n s . AND IF YOU DARE TRY TO DEFY ME, I'LL COME TO YOUR HOME (just ask BrianBerta), TIE YOU TO A CHAIR, AND WATCH YOU HAVE A 2-HOUR CONVERSATION WITH YOUR MOTHER. Thank you. So, recently, Shantae: 1/2 Genie Hero was released on the Nintendo Sponge. So, I bought the Ultimate Edition of the game because Ultimate > Normal, right? YES. I turned on the game and was met by some bright colours, hot babes, and Shantae shouting at me. I began scrolling through the game modes, Story, Hero, Hard Core, Friends To The End, Ninja, Beach, Officer, and...True Form Mode. ''True Form seemed different from the other modes; while the other modes had a cool picture and description to go along with them, True Form's picture was of a dark silhouette that looked like Shantae with a toothy grin and 8 arms, sitting in a large throne with a bunch of crying silhouettes at her feet, and the description said, "No mortal can withstand Shantae's true form." Well, I don't identify as 'mortal'. "Shantae! Shantae! You need to get to town! NOW!" Sky shouted, "What's up?" Shantae asked, "It's Risky! She's...just come see for yourself!" I watched on as Shantae followed Sky onto Main Street, which had become almost as bad as Burning Town; everything was on fire! Suddenly, Risky Boots fell from the sky and said, "Well if it isn't the half-genie brat herself! Look at what you've let happen~" Shantae didn't reply; only giving a blank face, "Are you gonna try and stop me?" Once again, no reply. Just then, Shantae did a little dance, and began to transform into something I'd never seen. Shantae suddenly grew to 15x her original size. Her skin and hair darkened to a maroon colour, maybe the colour of ''fresh ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ. ''She started sprouting arms like a sick person sprouts tumours, and her smile became filled with teeth that looked like knives. This wasn't Shantae anymore; it was a demon or something. The demon spoke, "ℜ�������� ����������...���� ������ ���������� ������������ �������� ��������, ������ ������������'�� �������� ���� ���� ��������������������." it said, Risky began quaking in her boots ಠﭛಠ, "������...������ �������� ������ ������ ���������������� ����������--�������� ��������." "Wha---" Risky couldn't even finish before the demon picked her up and tore her in half, spewing hyperrealistic ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ EVERYWHERE! I mean, the game ''is ''rated T, so.... "What...are...you?" Risky asked, dying, "ℑ ���� ������ �������������������� ���� �� �������������� ������������������," the demon replied, "�������� �������� ���������� ���� ℌ������ ������'���� ������ ������ �������� ����������." I was mortified. WHY WAS SHANTAE DOING THIS TO RISKY??? I mean, Risky was bad and whatever, but she wasn't a MURDERER~~~ I had completely forgotten about Sky when she began talking, "Shantae....you....you...." "ℑ'�� ������ ��������������." The demon picked Sky up in her ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ-dirtied hands and began to press down on her head with two fingers, "W-what are you doing? Where's Shantae?" Sky asked in a panic, "�������������� �������� �������� �������� ���������������� '������������' ������'���� �������������� ���� ��������." Sky's head was crushed. Suddenly, the demon looked towards me and said, "�� �������� ������ ���������� ���� ������������������...����'�� ������ �������� ���������� ���� ���������� ���� ������������." Then, a hand crawled out of my Nintendo Slop screen and grabbed ME, too! I knew I was going to end up like Risky and Sky, their ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ, which was REALER than ever now staining my clothes. And yeah, I was right; the creature killed me with it's gross hands. I'm writing this in line, waiting to get into Heaven. Sky's here, but Risky is not....? I've tried going on GameFAQs to ask if anyone else has tried playing through True Form Mode, but I haven't heard a thing yet. '''DON'T GO LOOKING FOR TRUE FORM MODE; IT'S DANGEROUS!!!! I AM YOUR WARNING!! XX (maybe, I hope you don't have a disease).'